How It All Started
by Cruz Ramirez The Banana Girl
Summary: Tex Dinoco is in high school and has always wanted to know what it was like to have love. However he thinks that since his dad owns a popular oil company, he will never have the chance. Then one day he runs into a girl named Katy and romance comes in between them. How do you think they will feel about each other? Find out in this romance fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here is my first story where It will have more than one chapter. I hope everyone will love it. Let me know if you do. I'll also do more of these multi-chapter stories.

NOTE: Cars is not mine. The characters, setting, and plot all go to Disney Pixar. However instead of doing a fanfic story about Strip, Lynda, and Charlotte, I have decided to do a fanfic about other fanfic characters i have. They are Katy and Sophia. As the story continues Katy is the girlfriend of Tex Dinoco. Later on in the story, they get married and have a baby girl named Sophia. Please give me credit if you decide to use Katy and Sophia in any of your Cars fanfic stories. This includes David Dinoco who is Tex's dad. Credit for title goes to Wolf Girl Gamer 101. Also the names of Tex's classmates are mine as well.

SUMMARY: Tex Dinoco is in high school. He always wanted to find out what it was like having love and having a family. However, he thinks that because his dad, David owns Dinoco, which is a popular oil company, no one will like him. Then one day he runs into a girl and then all romance occurs. How do you think Tex will feel about this girl and how will she feel about Tex? Find out in this fanfic story!

Chapter 1: Tex meets Katy

January 17,1964

It was a cold day in Los Angeles, California. Tex Dinoco was at Roosevelt High School. He had been here for a year after graduating from his school last year which only went up to 8th grade. He was just getting ready to head to history class when he ran into a girl. The girl stopped and looked at him. She did not get mad or anything. She was very confused, and had coffee spilt all over history work she was doing.

"I'm sorry. are you alright?" asked Tex.

The girl looked at him and finally spoke.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'll just have to rewrite it again." replied the girl.

"I'm sorry. I feel really bad about what happened. How about I take you out for dinner tomorrow?" asked Tex.

"Sure I'd like that." replied the girl.

"Okay." replied Tex.

Soon the bell rang and Tex left. Then he looked back to where he had met the girl. Already, he could see her leaving for her next class and disappear into the classroom.

Tex looked at the time. He couldn't believe it.

"Shoot I'm five minutes late."

Tex immediately started running for his next class. He was really late.

When Tex finally went into the classroom, the class was just sitting down ready to start the lesson. Tex sat down fast, and pulled out his algebra notebook, textbook, workbook, and a pencil.

Then the algebra teacher got up from her desk and went to the front of the room.

During the class, Tex could barely think. He really liked the girl he had ran into, even though he had caused an accident, he liked the fact that she didn't get mad or started yelling at him.

Finally, the bell rang and the teacher called out to her algebra class.

"Alright don't forget. You have an algebra test tomorrow so make sure you all study."

Tex nodded and then left with the rest of his class.

When Tex came out of the algebra classroom, he saw the girl he ran into earlier. She was heading to English class but was going back to her locker because she forgot her textbook.

"Where are you going?" asked Tex.

The girl looked at him but, she fled down the hall. Tex couldn't believe what he saw.

"Hey Tex. Come on dude we have to head to get to science before we get yelled at," called Tex's classmate named Robert.

"You go on ahead." called Tex. "I'll meet you there."

"Okay." replied Robert and he started to leave for science.

Tex was about to see if he could find the girl but just then, the five minute bell went off. This meant that you only had five more minutes to get to class.

"Never mind." Tex told himself. "Maybe I'll see her at lunch break."

 _At Lunch_

It was finally time for lunch. Tex went over to his lunch table where some of his classmates were. They were talking about the new girl. It was the same girl that Tex had ran into.

"So does anyone like the new girl? I heard she moved from Utah." said one of students.

"What's her name?" asked another student.

"Her name is Katy." replied another. "Her mom also works here too."

"Well. One thing is defiently true. She will get a boyfriend in no time." replied another student.

"Yeah. She is so beautiful." replied Robert.

Then, the bell rang. This meant that lunch was over. Tex had english next, then Latin.

"Tex! Time for english!" called Robert.

"He probably is thinking about Katy." replied Chelsea.

"No I'm not. I'm fine." replied Tex.

"Uh huh sure." replied Robert.

"I'm serious." replied Tex.

All of his friends laughed. Then everyone went to english.

 _Bell rings and school is done_

"See you tomorrow Tex." replied Robert.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." replied Tex.

"Hi." replied the girl.

"Hi." replied Tex.

" I don't think I introduced myself properly. I'm Katy."

"Nice to meet you Katy. I'm Tex"

"Yeah. I know." replied Katy

"Yeah. My dad owns Dinoco. It's the oil company that-well you know." said Tex

"Well anyway, I'm going to the cafe. Want to come?" asked Katy.

"Sure. I'd love that." replied Tex

"Okay. Let's go." replied Katy.

 _At the Cafe_

Katy and Tex went on the line to order what they wanted. Tex wasn't really in the mood to eat anything, but he just decided to order a cup of coffee and thought that Katy was very nice. Especially to him since his dad owned a popular business. After placing their orders, Katy and tex waited to the side and began talking to each other.

"So, I heard that your from Utah?" asked Tex.

"Yeah I'm from Utah." replied Katy. "My dad found a new job here so, we moved from Utah to here. I miss it though. I miss my friends and my home. And for the past few days I've been shy. Well actually ever since I came here, I've been shy. But what about you?"

"Well, I was born in Dallas, Texas. Then when I was 12, I moved from there to here." said Tex. However talking about Dallas always made Tex want to go back there. So he never really liked talking about it.

"Oh, our orders are ready. I'll get them." replied Katy.

"Okay." replied Tex. "And then I'd better get back to the school. I have to do my homework, and I won't get it done at home cause it's too much noise at my home."

Soon Katy came back with the orders. Tex had to drink the coffee very quick. Once he was done, he threw his empty coffee cup in the trash and then went back to Katy.

"Well, I have to go back to school now. I have to do my homework." said Tex, as he looked at the time.

"Okay." replied Katy.

Katy was about to leave and Tex was gonna do the same thing then, he called Katy over to him.

"Katy, wait." said Tex.

"What is it?" she asked.

Without saying a word, Tex kissed Katy. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Sorry. That was too soon." replied Tex.

"No. It wasn't I loved it." replied Katy, and she kissed Tex as well.

Tex smiled and then left for the school.

Okay this is the end of Chapter 1. Let me know what you think of it so far. What do you think will happen as the story continues? Comments?


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Chapter 2 of How It All Started . And I just want to give a note before I continue with the story. So I saw a comment that said is this story humanized or is it vehicles and my answer is yes. Every fanfic story that I do will be based on vehicles. To me and this is just my opinion, I think that humanized version would be weird because, i'm use to it being Cars but I'm just saying my opinion. I'm not being disrespectful or judging so please don't take it the wrong way. Anyway, on with the story. Sorry I almost forgot, Tex's sister is Harley so she is mine as well.

Chapter 2: Tex and Katy's first date

It was 4:15 pm when Tex returned to the high school. He saw Robert, Chelsea, Jessica, and more of his friends sitting at a table. However, they were fooling around and didn't even start their work. Tex shook his head and decided to work alone. He began taking out his books he needed to study for his algebra test. There was a lot that he had to study for but as long as he stayed focused, he would be able to concentrate. He also remembered that he had reports to do for english and history.

 _8:15 pm_

After doing work for 4 hours, Tex finally finished all of his work. He was very tired and hungry but, happy that he could go home, eat dinner, and take a nice, warm, hot carwash. He gathered up his books and then left the school.

 _At home_

By the time Tex got home, he was out of breath and very tired than before. His mom, Alice was there, along with his brother, Dex.

"Hey mom." replied Tex.

"Hey." replied Alice. "Leftovers are on the counter so just take what you want and then you and your brother will have to wash the dishes. I can't do it because I'm not really feeling well."

"Okay mom." replied Tex

Alice then went upstairs for bed. Tex went to the counter where the remaining food was. Dex began to annoy him as he always did.

"So. I heard you were out with a girl today. Is that right?" asked Dex.

Tex began to get annoyed. He was never in the mood to be bothered by his brother. Especially after spending almost the entire night at the school doing homework and studying for his algebra test. Tex just decided to ignore his brother and continued getting his food.

"Tex!" yelled Dex.

"Stop or I'll tell mom." replied Tex.

Soon, Alice called out to Dex.

"Dex! Leave your brother alone he's tired!" she yelled.

"Yeah. Listen to mom for once!" replied Tex.

"Shut up! Your not the boss of me!" said Dex.

Soon, Tex got very annoyed and then a fight began to break out.

"Dex!" yelled Alice as she came downstairs to see what the noise was all about, "Stop it now! Leave your brother alone!"

Dex finally left the room. Tex was finally alone and could have peace and just eat his dinner. His dad was still working. Then he had to go away on business the following night. David had told Tex that he would get Dinoco after he graduated from high school. Tex was worried though but David promised him that he would help him and then he'll get the rest himself.

 _10:30 pm_

By now, Tex was very tired. He went to his room, and got ready for bed. The family dog, Poppy came right on his bed, and slept with him all through the night.

 _Morning_

Tex woke up earlier than he normally would. He had to get to the school earlier because the school newspaper had to be edited and other things had to be taken care of before the day started and everyone would show up for class.

"Hey mom." said Tex. He grabbed his folders, binders, and his silver chromebook that he needed for class. Alice was already in the kitchen when he came down.

"Hey." replied Alice.

"I had to get up early cause we have to edit the school newspaper and other things have to be done before the day starts and classes start." replied Tex.

Alice gave Tex his breakfast then got ready for work.

After Tex finished his breakfast, he left for school.

 _At school_

When Tex arrived at the school, lights were on in the school. Tex went inside and saw who was going to be helping out to get ready for the day. One of them was Katy.

"I didn't know you were helping." replied Tex.

Katy smiled.

"Well, I guess I decided to help out." she replied.

"Okay." replied Tex. "Oh wait."

"What?" asked Katy.

"I almost forgot. I'm taking you out for dinner tonight." replied Tex.

Katy smiled.

"I'd love that." replied Katy.

"Okay." replied Tex.

 _That night_

Tex was getting ready. He was very nervous.

"So Tex, who is this girl that you said your taking out?" asked Harley.

"Her name is Katy. She's really beautiful, sweet, caring, and intelligent." replied Tex.

"I can't wait to meet her." replied Alice.

Soon, there was a knock at the door. It was Katy.

"Hey beautiful." replied Tex.

Katy smiled as Tex put his tire underneath her chin.

"Your more handsome than normal." replied Katy.

"Oh Katy this is my sister, Harley." replied Tex.

"Hi Harley." replied Katy.

"Hi." replied Harley.

"Well, you'd better get going." replied Alice.

"Yeah." replied Tex.

"Well, see you later." replied Alice.

"Yeah, okay." replied Tex, and he and Katy left.

 _At the restaurant_

Tex took Katy to where he thought would be the best place to go for dinner. He really wanted to get a nice restaurant since that it was his first date. Katy loved the look of the place and thought it was something.

"Wow!" replied Katy. "This is beautiful. You really didn't have to outdo yourself." Tex smiled at Katy.

"I wanted to choose the place where I knew you loved it." He replied. "So I thought maybe this place would be it." Katy loved it and loved Tex a lot. She thought he was really handsome and cute. Then, she kissed Tex. He was speechless.

Then, one of the waitresses at the restaurant came where Tex and Katy were.

"What can I get for you two?" she asked. Katy glanced at the menu for a brief minute then looked up at her. "I'd like spaghetti with marinara sauce please."

"Okay." replied the waitress, as she placed the order on her tablet. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yes. Do you have sparkling mango cider?" asked Katy.

"Yes we do." She replied, and added the drink to Katy's order. "Anything else for you?"

"No." replied Katy.

"Alright and for you son?" asked the waitress, as she looked at Tex. Tex looked at the menu for a few moments and then he began to speak.

"I'll have steak and can you also bring a tray of sushi?"

"Yes we can." replied the waitress, as she placed Tex's order on her tablet as well. "Do you want a drink?"

"Yeah. Just Sprite is good." replied Tex.

"Alright thank you. Your food will be out as soon as possible." replied the waitress and she took the menus with her.

 _30 minutes later_

The food was finally out for Tex and Katy. It looked so good.

"Enjoy." replied the waitress and she left with the tray. Katy began to eat and looked at the sushi that was on the tray.

Tex took chopsticks that were on the tray alongside the sushi. Romance music began to play in the background.

"Katy." said Tex. He responded in a gentle tone, smiling at her.

Katy stopped and looked up at Tex. She returned his smile and giggled.

Tex held out the sushi to her and she ate it from the chopsticks that he had.

"I know that you may not like me cause my dad owns this popular oil company." replied Tex.

"I love you. I think your really handsome and cute honestly." replied Katy.

"Really?" asked Tex.

"Yes, I love you. Your the one for me." replied Katy and she kissed him.

Tex smiled but he wasn't sure if Katy was the one for him. But, he returned the kiss and then watched as Katy took out a piece of her spaghetti and began slurping on it very slowly. Tex had a feeling that she wanted him to slurp on it with her and he did. As the piece began to shorten, Katy and Tex were close to kissing. Finally, their lips touched each other and they kissed. Katy loved it and looked at Tex. He smiled and then kissed Katy's tire.

"It's getting late." replied Katy. We'd better go."

"Yeah we should." replied Tex and he and Katy left.

 _10:30 pm_

It was very late when Tex and Katy arrived at Tex's home. Tex looked at Katy and wanted to ask her a question.

"Hey, I want to ask you something but I think I know the answer." replied Tex.

"What is it?" asked Katy.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" asked Tex. Katy was speechless for a few minutes then she answered.

"Yes." she replied and kissed Tex. He smiled and kissed her. "You can stay for the night as well."

"Aww. I'd love that. Thank you." replied Katy.

"Anytime beautiful." replied Tex and he gave his girlfriend a kiss.

"I love you." replied Katy.

"I love you too." replied Tex. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." replied Katy.

Okay so this is the end of Chapter 2. Hope everyone enjoys the story so far.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Sudden Break Up

June 7,1968

Already Graduation Day had finally came. Tex and Katy were graduating together. They smiled at each other as they drove down the isle. David had photos snapped for him by the racing press as he watched his son going down the isle with Katy.

"I think he likes her." replied Alice.

"Mom, I'm in college and I don't have a boyfriend." replied Harley.

"Because your too pretty. Girls need to be modest about their beauty and style." replied Dex. Harley looked at her brother. She knew how annoying he was and if no one would find a girlfriend or boyfriend, it would be him.

"No one will love you because your so annoying." replied Harley.

"Guys, cut it out! Your brother is graduating so show respect for him!" replied David.

"Yeah. Dex!" replied Harley. Dex was about to speak when David shot him a warning look. He knew what this meant all his life so he just rolled his eyes and then looked straight ahead. He really didn't want to be at his brother's graduation ceremony but, it was to show respect for your sibling. Respect was a role in this family even though they were famous.

 _After the Graduation_

Tex was hanging out with some friends. They were talking, laughing, and discussing memories they had at the high school. Then, Katy came over. She was not happy and had a worried look on her. Tex saw her and then excused himself from the conversation.

"We have to talk." replied Katy. A nervous tone in her voice signaled Tex that this was not a good sign and it was serious.

"Katy. What's wrong?" asked Tex.

Katy took him to a private area. She sat down and held his tire, then began speaking.

"I can't be with you anymore. I'm sorry." replied Katy. She began crying.

Tex was very confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. Katy was still crying but managed to talk through her tears. Tex held onto her tire while she got ready to speak.

"I'm leaving for college because my parents want me to go to a good college and my dad found another job." replied Katy. Tex was struck by what he had just been told. Already questions began to go into his mind. _Why was this happening? Why was Katy leaving? Did she not love him?_ More questions began to come into him. Katy knew what he was thinking.

"But..why are you lea-?" before Tex could finish his question, Katy kissed him one last time.

"I think my parents will want to move to the state where I'm going for college. I don't think I'll ever come back." replied Katy. She continued crying and finally had to go. Tex stayed where he was until the ceremony was nearly over and his family was ready to go.

 _At home_

When Tex and his family arrived home, Alice began to make dinner. Tex went to his room. He wanted to be left alone and couldn't even think about anything else. He could only think about Katy and what she had told him. he felt that he wasn't good enough for her and that she didn't truly love him.

Then, David can into the room. He was going to take Tex to the Dinoco business to give him a tour and how to work the machinery and technology.

"Tex, come with me please. I have to take you to the Dinoco business."

"Okay dad." replied Tex and he followed his dad to the Dinoco business.

 _At the Dinoco business_

David had already began to give his son the tour of the business. Because it was very big, 4 hours was going to be an estimate of how long the tour would be. Tex was nervous and anxious. he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He was too busy thinking about Katy. But, he had to concentrate and pay attention as much as possible. He didn't want to disappoint his father.

 _4 hours later_

The tour was finally over and David handed the keys to his son.

"She's all yours." Tex gave a sly smile. He didn't want to let anyone know about what happened at the ceremony.

So this chapter was a little short. But trust me the next chapter will be a bit longer. There just wasn't a lot of detail that happened in this chapter. I hope you love it.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Katy Returns

March 18, 1974

A few years later, Tex was already starting work at the Dinoco business. But, most of the time he was thinking about Katy and didn't understand why she had to go, even though she already told him why she was going.

"Tex." replied Scott. He was one of the employees that David had hired back when he had Dinoco.

Tex did not hear what Scott was saying, he continued focusing and thinking about Katy.

Scott yelled at him this time. "Tex!" Tex looked up and finally began to listen.

"What?" he asked. Scott handed him a folder and left. Tex knew what it was. It was the survey he had to fill out. At the end of each month, all of the racing teams had to fill out a survey reporting of changes and they had to upgrade every year. Tex found it very annoying and still wished his dad owned it. He really didn't want to own it. But, he had to respect what his dad wanted.

Tex started filling it out. He was still thinking about Katy. He really missed her. Just then, his racer Strip Weathers approached him. He saw how Tex was lately and was concerned for his friend. This was never how Tex was unless he had a stressful day or he was just tired.

"Tex?" asked Strip.

"Yeah?" Tex looked up from his desk and saw Strip.

"Are you feeling alright? Lately you've been acting strange."

Tex wasn't sure how he could tell Strip about what happened to him in high school. Even though he was very caring, Tex found it very personal to talk about a break up that happened to him. And he still didn't understand why she left him. He felt that he was not good enough for her, and it turned out that maybe it was true.

"I'm not okay lately." replied Tex, in all honesty. Strip parked himself in front of Tex. He wanted to know what was bothering him and that he wanted him to know that he was always here for him if he needed to talk to anyone.

"What's wrong?" asked Strip.

"Well..this was when I was in high school." replied Tex.

Strip listened very carefully while the noise around them started to fade away.

"I had a girlfriend and...we really liked each other. I loved her very much. Then on Graduation day, she came mover to me and told me that she couldn't be with me anymore. When I asked why, she said that she's moving for college and that her dad found a job there."

Strip felt sorry for Tex. He knew what had happened.

"I'm so sorry for asking." replied Strip. He comforted Tex as much as possible. Tex appreciated the comfort that Strip gave him.

"I'll be okay." replied Tex. Strip nodded and then went back to finish up some paperwork he had to fill out.

 _7:30 pm_

By 7:30, everything begin to die down. At this time, the Dinoco business was not really a huge deal but, things were gonna change the following day. Tex really had to move on but, it would take time for him to recover from what happened to him in high school.

 _12:00 am_

Tex finally decided to get rest. He could barely sleep and it didn't make things any better because he had to wake up very early. Soon, after about staying up for half an hour, Tex finally feel asleep.

 _The Next day_

The next day, the Dinoco business was very busy. Shipments were coming and going, deliveries were coming very fast, inspectors were coming later to check on the business, and lots of forms and papers had to be filled out.

Tex was driving like crazy all over the place, trying to keep up with everything. But, everything was going too fast and quick for him. He was really tired and exhausted. He didn't have time for breakfast and didn't sleep really well last night. But, there would be a surprise for him later on and it was exactly what he needed after a long, tiring, and stressful day.

 _11:30 pm_

By the time 11:30 pm came, everything was still busy. It would still be this way for 30 minutes, then after midnight, things would still be busy but, not so ,much busy like how it was all day. Tex couldn't wait until midnight. He really needed sleep and was very tired and stressed out from driving a lot.

 _12:00 am_

Finally, Tex was relieved that midnight had come. He was getting ready to leave when, he heard a familiar voice.

"Tex." replied a voice. Tex looked up and saw that it was Katy.

"Katy!" replied Tex. He went toward her and kissed her. She smiled.

"I missed you." replied Tex.

"I missed you too." replied Katy. She kissed her boyfriend and held his tire.

"I thought you would be gone for good. I thought I would never see you again." replied Tex.

Katy looked at him then finally spoke. "I missed you too much to stay where I was. I asked my parents if I could go back, when they asked me why I told them that I was in love with someone. They understood and my dad felt bad so he let me come back here."

Tex was so happy. He was glad that his high school sweetheart had finally returned. He decided to have her move in with him and then the following night, he would take her to dinner.

"Do you want to move in with me?" asked Tex. Katy smiled at this and decided to. She had a lot to keep up with Tex and wanted him to know that they were perfect for each other.

"Sure. I'd love that." she replied. Tex kissed her and then they both left for the night.

 _The following night_

Tex and Katy went to the same restaurant they went to when they were in high school. Katy noticed it and found it very familiar.

"Is this where we went when we were in high school?" asked Katy. Tex smiled at her and gave her a kiss.

"Yes it is." he replied. Katy could not believe how fast time went by. She could still remember parked at a table with Tex and eating a piece of sushi that he gave her. She smiled when the memory came into her head.

They ordered the same stuff that they had a few years ago. Tex had sushi brought to the table and put a piece of it on a chopstick. He held it out to Katy and she giggled, then ate it. She was happy that she was back with Tex and he had the same feeling. But, one night when he would take her to a fancy and luxurious restaurant, he would have a treat for her and it would be special. He could still remember asking Katy if they ever got married would she want kids. Katy always dreamed of having a family and kids, so Tex knew that she would love it.

End of Chapter 4. So pretty much I might've given away the next part of Chapter 5 but not too much. Anyway I hope all of you are enjoying the story and let me know what you think will happen as the story continues.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is Chapter 5. It's not really going to be long. All of the next few chapters will be about the same length as this one but, I still hope you'll love it.

Chapter 5: A New Family

June 18, 1974

Already a few months had gone by. Tex and Katy would go out and share a beautiful dinner together. Because it stayed light later, Tex would take Katy to fireball beach and they would spend a few hours there and share a kiss or two under the sunset. It was beautiful.

Tex had decided to propose to Katy one night when he would take her to a restaurant. But not just any restaurant. He wanted to find one that they both loved. But, he had to do it without her help. He didn't want her to find out what he was doing until he would ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner. He decided to ask his dad for help.

"Dad?" asked Tex. David looked up at his son. He was reading.

"Yeah what's up?" asked David.

"I want to find a really really beautiful restaurant. I want to propose to Katy." replied Tex. David knew he could help out his son anyway he could. He got up and showed Tex a nice, beautiful, and luxury restaurant. This was the same one where he proposed to his wife Alice.

"It's very beautiful and they play romance music." replied David. Tex thought it looked nice. He knew that this place would be perfect for him and his girlfriend.

"Thanks dad." replied Tex. David smiled at his son.

"Anytime."

Tex called Katy to ask her if she wanted to go out for dinner. Katy agreed and Tex told her where to meet him. He also checked too make sure he had the engagement ring with him. But, he didn't mention it to Katy.

 _At the restaurant_

Tex and Katy met up at the restaurant that Tex said they would be going for dinner. When they went inside, Katy's mouth fell open. The lights were dim, the food smelt really good, and she loved the romance music that played in the background. She was really impressed with it.

"How did you find the right place?" asked Katy. Tex smiled and gave her a kiss.

"I asked my dad for help. He said this one was perfect." replied Tex.

"I'm just asking, why did you choose this place?" asked Katy. She was still confused and didn't really understand.

Tex smiled and kissed her. "I can't tell you. It's a surprise."

"Oh, okay." replied Katy.

After Tex and Katy placed their orders, Katy looked at Tex. He had a nervous look on his face and was looking at the ground. Katy saw this and was worried. She wanted to know if he was okay.

"Tex, are you feeling alright?" asked Katy. Tex shook himself out of his mind and looked up at Katy,

"Oh, umm yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"Okay." replied Katy.

Soon the food was out and Tex and Katy began to eat. Then, Tex smiled at Katy and took a piece of sushi into a set of chopsticks. Katy always loved it and happily giggled and ate it. After a long time of eating and having a great time, tex was finally ready for his treat. He kept the ring box beside his tire and was able to get Katy's attention.

"What are you doing?" asked Katy. Tex smiled and began speaking.

"I have loved you for a long time and I thought that I would never have a chance to have love. When I met you, I knew you were the perfect one for me. I love you. Your my angel my only true love and I just wanted to know if you'll make me even happier and marry me?" Tex showed the ring to Katy and she began crying.

"Yes, yes of course." replied Katy. She continued crying.

Tex placed the ring on Katy's tire and placed a crown on her hood. this showed that she was engaged. Tex hugged her and kissed her. Katy continued crying and she was happy all at once. The romantic music made the proposal even better.

"I love you." replied Katy.

"I love you too." replied Tex

 _Wedding Day_

 _July 18, 1974_

Tex and Katy were getting ready for their wedding. Katy's parents and Tex's family were very happy for their kids. Katy was crying and very happy. Tex was even happier and when he was ready, he approached her.

"Hey baby." replied Tex. He kissed Katy and she smiled at him.

Tex kissed her and placed a white veil on her hood.

"You look beautiful." replied Tex.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." replied Katy

Soon the wedding was starting. Katy's father, William drove with his daughter to Tex. He was trying to not cry and held onto his daughter's tire. Katy smiled and comforted him and he was able to control himself.

Soon, Katy and Tex were parked facing each other.

"Tex, do you take Katy to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"I do." replied Tex.

"Katy, do you take Tex to be your husband?" He asked once again.

"I do." replied Katy.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." replied the minister.

Tex and Katy kissed each other. They were very happy. Katy cried nonstop and was happy with her life. Tex felt that his life was complete with Katy, and Katy felt that her life was completed with Tex in her life.

That night, Tex and Katy spent their honeymoon at a restaurant then went to Fireball Beach. Katy couldn't wait to see what would happen as her marriage continued and wanted her family to grow.

So like I said this chapter isn't really that long but I hope everyone enjoys the story so far.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is Chapter 6. This will be the last chapter of the story. I hope everyone loved it.

Chapter 6: A Beautiful Miracle

January 15, 2003

Katy and Tex have been married for 29 years. Katy really wanted her family to grow. And that was about to happen. Katy went into the bathroom. She then discovered that she was pregnant. She screamed and freaked out. She began crying and that's Tex came into the bathroom.

"Katy! What happened?" asked Tex. He got really scared after he heard his wife screaming. Katy showed him the pregnancy test and continued crying.

"Shhh Katy." replied Tex, "It'll be ok."

Katy was very scared. "I can't do it. I'm scared. I don't even know if I'll be a good mom."

Tex smiled and kissed his wife.

"You'll be able to do it. I'll be here for you." Katy knew that Tex would take care of her. He always did ever since they got married. Tex kissed Katy and then went back to finish paper work that he had to do.

Katy had a tire on her belly. She could feel the baby kicking and began breathing. Tex came over to her and placed his tire on her belly. He had to be there for his wife.

"It hurts." replied Katy. She could feel the pain and it hurt her so much. She was laying on the floor and her baby began kicking harder. Tex held her belly while he spoke to her.

"Shhh. It's okay baby. Just calm down."

Katy tired to calm down but, she couldn't. The pain was hurting her so bad, she began crying. Tex still held her belly and tried to comfort her.

"It's okay. You have to calm down and then the baby will. You can't get scared and freak out, or else the baby will get upset."

Katy began to breathe and started to calm down. Once she did, she could feel her baby softly kicking against Tex's tire. He smiled and kissed his wife.

"I love you." replied Katy.

"I love you too." replied Tex.

For many years, Katy had always wanted a family and now she had achieved it. She really wanted to be a good wife and a good mom. She was scared though but, with her husband to support her and take care of her, she knew that she would be okay.

 _2 months when Katy is pregnant_

Katy was due for an ultrasound. She was going to find out what gender her baby would be and hoped that Tex could go. He was able to leave work until the baby was born and placed the business work with his brother, Dex.

When Katy and Tex arrived for Katy's ultrasound, they went into a small room and Katy laid down on a bed. Beside the bed was a monitor screen. This would be used to take her baby's heartbeat and she would be able to see her baby. The doctors would be able to tell if her baby was a girl or a boy. Katy held Tex's tire and watched him look at his wedding ring. Together, they had completed each other's lives and were excited that their family was gonna grow. Then Doc Hudson who was the judge of his home, Radiator Springs, crew chief for Lightning McQueen, and doctor came into the room.

"Alright, let's have a look at your baby." replied Doc. He placed a small speaker on Katy's belly. This was used to hear the baby's heartbeat. Katy had her tire on the left side of her belly and began breathing a little. Tex held her other tire and kissed it.

Katy could hear the soft heartbeat of her baby and gentle kicks that her baby was doing. She knew that she would be a great mom and Tex would take care of her and support her.

"It's a girl." replied Doc. He showed the screen to Tex and Katy. She smiled and kissed Tex. He was very happy. As much as he was excited when he knew his wife was pregnant, he was more excited now.

During the next few weeks, Katy was starting to feel pain in her belly. Whenever her baby kicked hard, she grabbed her belly and would lay down on the floor. Tex was washing dishes when he heard his wife screaming in pain.

"Katy!" Tex screamed when he saw his wife laying on the floor and holding her belly in pain. He placed his tire on her belly and breathed with her to help her calm her baby. When Katy calmed down, she kissed Tex and placed his tire on her belly. They could feel the baby gently kicking and nuzzled each other. Tex rubbed Katy's belly and the baby kicked against where his tire was. Tex smiled and kissed his wife. She smiled at him.

One day Tex was sent to work. He was very concerned about his wife though. Katy knew her husband was scared but, she gave him a kiss and told him that she would be fine and he could work for a few hours if he was scared about leaving her alone. Tex agreed, kissed his wife, and left.

 _A few hours later_

When Tex came home, he didn't see Katy. He got scared a little and thought she had gone into labor, called for help, and went to the hospital. He went upstairs to where he shared the room with his wife and saw her on the bed. Calming romance music was playing in the background and Katy felt her baby kicking and breathed. She was wearing her wedding veil, and wore a silk decoration on each of her sides. Her tire were painted white and hot pink. Tex thought she looked beautiful.

"Hey beautiful." replied Tex. He placed a tire on Katy's belly and felt her baby. Katy smiled at him and gave him a kiss. Tex had his life complete. He loved the experience he was going through. From dating a beautiful girl in high school, to proposing to her, marrying her, and expecting a baby, Tex loved his life. He was never going to leave Katy and Katy was never going to leave him. Tex and Katy listened to the music that played in the background. They kissed each other and felt Katy's baby kicking while Tex rubbed her belly. Soon the baby would be here and the family would be complete.

 _October 15, 2003_

The day finally came for Katy to have her baby. She was laying on the floor and had a tire on her belly. Tex gave her comfort whenever he could. He rubbed Katy's belly and kissed her tire. "Your gonna be okay baby." replied Tex. Katy smiled at him even though she was in pain, getting ready to give her first push.

Katy began to push. She whined and teared up as she could feel the pain intensifying. Still managing to smiled at her lover, she continues pushing. She held onto Tex's tire while she continued pushing. She gritted her teeth and continued pushing. The pain was hurting her more and more. She screamed in pain and cried. "IT HURTS!" Tex held onto her tire and kissed it. He caressed her front tire while wiping her fore hood with a wet cool cloth. Katy began to push more and more. She could feel the baby coming closer. Tex was getting ready to catch the baby.

"Come on, you got it baby. She's almost out." replied Tex. Katy gave her last push and then breathed heavy for a few seconds. She felt the baby go through and could hear soft little coughs followed by the soft cries of their newborn baby.

"You did it baby." replied Tex. Katy smiled and took a few minutes to relax while her husband cleaned up their daughter. Tex came back with the baby wrapped in a baby pink blanket. He smiled.

"She's beautiful baby." replied Tex. He placed the baby down next to Katy. She smiled and looked at her newborn baby with awe. Katy coos and purrs.

"Yes, I agree." replied Katy. She pulled the baby closer to her underside. She felt her baby nurse and began breathing. Tex kissed his wife and gave her a nuzzle while he laid down next to them. Katy returned the nuzzle and kissed her husband. Their family was complete.

"What should her name be beautiful?" asked Tex. Katy thought for a minute and then she thought of a name that would be nice for their newborn daughter.

"I want to name her Sophia." replied Katy. Tex smiled.

"Welcome to the world Sophia." replied Tex. Sophia looked at Tex and Katy with her clear, blue, beautiful eyes. Katy smiled and kissed her husband.

"I love you." replied Katy. She nuzzled him.

"I love you too." replied Tex as he returned the kiss and nuzzle to his beautiful wife.

 **So this is how Sophia came into the world. I hope everyone loved reading it and I'll make more chapter stories soon.**


End file.
